The Ilex glabra compacta is of the acuifoliaceae family. This plant generally produces a berry-like fruit (black drupe) from September until May of the following year. This plant has leaves which are obovate to oblanceolate in shape, 2 to 5 centimeters long and which are relatively thin compared to the Ilex crenata forms with which it is often confused. This plant generally has a habit which is upright and loose-branched so as to give the overall appearance of an erect-rounded evergreen shrub. This plant somewhat opens with age and upon losing the lower leaves therof. Previously, such plant has had a leaf color which is dark green and lustrous above in summer; sometimes becoming light yellow-green in summer.